


L'unica cosa in cui credo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione tra Gohan e Videl.





	L'unica cosa in cui credo

**Author's Note:**

> PWP Godel scritta per Rohan Efp sul testo di What I believe degli Skillet.

L'unica cosa in cui credo

Gohan si sciolse la cravatta e se la sfilò, appoggiandola sullo schienale della sedia. Si massaggiò la spalla dolente ed iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.

Intravide Videl addormentata sul divano.

S’inginocchiò davanti a lei e la guardò in viso, ascoltando il suo respiro regolare.

< Vorrei svegliarti, accarezzarti e raccontarti quanto sia stata terribile la mia giornata.

Sfogarmi e raccontarti che preferirei affrontare mille mostri che vedermi scavalcato dall’ennesimo raccomandato. I miei lavori come ricercatore non mi aspettavo certo mi arricchissero, ma rischio di non riuscire nemmeno a sfamare te e Pan.

In questo mondo perso nella miseria, in cui si può morire per mano di un mostro o di un dio, sei l’unica cosa buona della mia vita > pensò.

Videl mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò, batté le palpebre.

“Amore” sussurrò, svegliandosi. Accarezzò la mano di Gohan con la propria, delicatamente.

“Ho sbagliato i calcoli. Pensavo di riuscire ad aspettarti sveglia” sussurrò.

Gohan sporse il capo e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, erano bollenti rispetto a quelle di lei.

“Pan dorme?” le chiese con voce bassa.

Videl gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Sì, ma se facciamo piano, riusciamo a non svegliarla” mormorò con voce seducente.

Gohan inarcò un sopracciglio e Videl estrasse un preservativo dalla tasca della gonnellina.

Gohan lo aprì con i denti, le gote arrossate.

“Se sei stanco, possiamo anche evitare” lo rassicurò Videl con voce tremante.

< E' solo che mi sei mancato follemente per tutta la giornata. Sono disperatamente bisognosa di te. Il tuo amore è la mia droga > pensò.

Gohan si sbottonò i pantaloni.

“Ti voglio anche io e non sono mai troppo stanco per te” rispose, prendendo il preservativo.

Videl si sfilò la maglietta.

“Cerchiamo di fare piano, tesoro” disse con voce tremante. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi blu terso.

Gohan si sfilò le scarpe e i calzini, mettendoveli all’interno. Si finì di togliere la camicia e controllò di aver messo bene il preservativo.

“Sarò silenziosissimo” la rassicurò. Le sfilò la gonnellina e leccò delicatamente gli slip di lei, inumidendoli di saliva.

Videl rabbrividì di piacere.

La lingua di Gohan scattava, i peletti di Videl s’intravedevano sotto la stoffa delle mutandine.   

Videl socchiuse gli occhi, le pupille dilatate. Guardò il viso di lui, i suoi occhi chiusi e le sue ciocche more.

< Tu risplendi nell’oscurità anche senza diventare supersaiyan, mio amore > pensò.

Gohan si staccò da lei e ansimò.

Videl si slacciò il reggiseno e lo lasciò cadere a terra, Gohan le accarezzò i seni minuti e sodi con entrambe le mani.

Le gote di Videl erano in fiamme e la ragazza sorrideva, le labbra piene e arrossate.

Gohan le sorrise a sua volta e la baciò ripetutamente, con foga, Videl ricambiava il bacio e si accarezzavano le lingue a vicenda, mischiando la loro saliva.

Gohan abbassò la testa.

< Sei l’unica persona per cui rimarrei in ginocchio, l’unica cosa in cui credo > pensò.

Videl gli passò una mano tra i capelli mori, scompigliandoli.

Gohan prese il capezzolo di Videl tra le labbra e lo succhiò rumorosamente, fino a sentirlo turgido. Si staccò quando la sentì gemere di piacere.

Videl abbracciò il petto muscoloso di Gohan e gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo.

“Mi proteggerai stanotte?” gli domandò all’orecchio.

“Lo farò sempre, vivrò e morirò per te” rispose Gohan. La cullò contro il proprio petto e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Videl gli mordicchiò l’orecchio e gli baciò il collo.

“Alzati” disse.

Gohan obbedì, rimettendosi in piedi.

Videl gli prese il membro tra le mani ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo, Gohan mugolò sentendolo man mano bruciargli sempre di più e pulsare.

Gohan sporse in avanti il bacino, mentre lei lo accarezzava sempre più velocemente.

Gohan le tolse le mani dal proprio membro e la giovane si portò l’indice alla bocca, lo succhiò e si penetrò da sola, fino a sentirsi umida.

Gohan si stese su di lei e le abbassò gli slip, le prese le gambe accarezzandole le cosce con il pollice. Alzò le gambe della giovane e si appoggiò i piedi della giovane sulle spalle.

Videl alzò e abbassò un piede, Gohan le accarezzò il ventre e la giovane ridacchiò.

“Non farmi il solletico” borbottò.

“Mi perdoni, non voglio farla sentire come una bambina” sussurrò roco Gohan. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e il suo membro gli pulsava.

“Vieni” lo incitò Videl.

Gohan inspirò e la penetrò, avvertendo un forte piacere. Videl si lasciò sfuggire un prolungato gemito di piacere, mentre il marito iniziava a muoversi dentro di lei.

Videl arcuò la schiena, ansimando, sporgendo di più i glutei, avvertiva delle fitte. 

Gohan la penetrò più a fondo, il respiro irregolare.

Videl mugolò più forte di piacere.

< Vorrei che questo momento durasse per sempre > pensò.

“Gohan, ti prego!” urlò. Gli strinse i fianchi e gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle abbronzata, graffiandogliela.

< Ogni volta che grido il tuo nome, prendimi! >.

Gohan accelerò la velocità e continuò a prenderla, sempre più a fondo, ansimando a sua volta. I loro versi di eccitazione e piacere risuonavano bassi nella stanza.

Il corpo di Gohan scattava, i suoi muscoli in tensione, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle abbronzata. Il corpo di Videl era teso, offerto e la giovane teneva gli occhi stretti, concentrandosi sui movimenti di lui, andandogli incontro.

“GOHAN!” gridò Videl, sgranando gli occhi, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Gohan venne, con un gemito e le strinse le gambe con entrambe le mani, arrossandole la pelle. Le aprì le gambe, adagiandole sul divano e si stese su di lui.

Entrambi boccheggiavano, Videl lo strinse a sé e inspirò l’odore di lui, era intenso e sapeva in parte di sudore.

“T-ti… amo…” biascicò.

“Anche io” mormorò Gohan con voce rauca.

 


End file.
